


Relax, Yeah?

by skzbts12



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, That's it?, This probably sucks, banginho, but it aint like sexual, chan sleep challenge, failed, happy and sappy ending, its just more fluff, its sweet, just enjoy i guess uwu, lil bit of angst, minchan, minho just worries a lot, shower scene, they aren't really together tho, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skzbts12/pseuds/skzbts12
Summary: Basically Chan works way too hard and Minho doesn't like seeing him tired, so he does something about it.





	Relax, Yeah?

Minho’s worried. For the second day in a row, Chan had walked into the practice room looking completely out of it. Dark circles could be obviously seen underneath his eyes, his clothes were mismatched and sloppy, and his whole body practically screamed out for some rest.   
“Channie Hyung….are you okay?” Minho asked slowly walking up to him, running his hand through the boys hair in attempt to fix it. “What? Yeah, no, I’m fine. Sorry, was up all night trying to fix a track. It’s all good.” Chan laughed and showed a smile that barely reached his eyes. 

Everyone in the room shot their leader a worried look before returning to what they were doing. Everyone knows that no matter what they say, Chan won’t stop this behavior. He’s just that stubborn.   
Minho sighed and retracted his hand from the older male. “Okay, just don’t work yourself too hard yeah? We have plenty of time. It’s good to rest once in a while..”   
“Yeah yeah I know. I just need to finish this one track and I’ll rest, I promise.” After that, no other words were said and everyone went on with their day, practicing hard for their comeback. 

°°°  
It was 4am when Minho suddenly woke up feeling quenched of thirst. He got up out of bed and quietly made his way towards the kitchen for a glass of water. It wasn’t until after he filled his glass up and started to walk back to his room he noticed another person awake. “Chan?”   
Chan jumped slightly, being startled from the voice behind him and turned around, coming face to face with Minho. “Minho? What’re you doing up?”   
The younger blinked slowly. “What am I doing up? Chris it’s after 4am what on god’s earth are you still on your laptop for? You’re supposed to be sleeping, we have to get up at 7 today. What’s wrong with you?” 

Chan flinched slightly at the tone. He knew Minho was upset at him. “I’m...I’m sorry. I lost track of the time. I just had to get this track done. JYP expects it to be perfect and just- it’s not. I don’t know what’s wrong. I can’t think of any lyrics or can I find out what’s wrong with this beat. I’m useless.”   
Minho frowned and a rush of guilt ran through him. “Chan...you, you know that we all believe that you’re an amazing producer, right? We all love whatever you make. Who cares what that snake JYP thinks. This is practically your group. But really, I’m sure that you’re overthinking all of this way too much. If you get some rest it might help you know…” By the end of Minho’s speech, he was hugging Chan from the back in a comforting way. 

Chan should’ve felt comforted by the youngers words, but he couldn’t with the way his track was just staring at him through the screen, mocking him almost. But instead of arguing further, Chan decided it would be best if he complied and went to bed now, reminding himself that he could always stay up and work on it tomorrow.   
“Okay, let's go to bed.” Chan got up and saved his work then turned off his laptop. A few minutes later he found himself in bed being engulfed in a pair of warm arms. “Goodnight Channie” He sighed. “Goodnight, Minho.” 

°°°

Minho wakes up first. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the members are yelling. He thought it was a wonderful way to wake up. Note the sarcasm. 

Slowly but surely, Minho ended up in the kitchen trying to tell Jeongin and Jisung—who were busy yelling at each other about who ate the last cookie-- to calm down because Chan was finally sleeping. “But hyungggg, Jisung took my cookie. That isn’t fair, it was mine. Tell him to keep his squirrel cheeks away from my food.” Jeongin whined.   
“Yah! You brat. I told you I didn’t know they were yours and I was hungry. I’m SORRY okay.” Jisung replied back in a louder voice with a huff. 

Minho went to open his mouth again but got cut off from the sound of a door opening. Everyone looked down the hall at Chan who was walking towards them. “Good morning. I see you guys are already energetic.” Jisung and Jeongin didn’t look anyone in the eye, but knew glares were being shot at them harshly. 

“Sorry about that...I tried to shut them up.” Minho said quietly as Chan took a seat next to him, grabbing a bowl and pouring Milk and then Cereal in it.   
“It’s fine. I got plenty of sleep anyways.” Chan shot the other a grin that didn’t seem prominent, and went to eat his food.   
That night, Chan didn’t get home till 5am. 

°°°

The next morning, Minho pulled out all the members to talk without their leader. “Can you guys try to stay away from the dorms until hmm probably around 10 tonight?” Minho asked when everyone got settled. Changbin looked up with a confused face and spoke. “Yeah, that’s not a problem, but why?” 

Minho twiddled his fingers together trying to think of an easy way to explain this. “I uh, I’m gonna just make Chan have a relaxed time after work. He’s been getting practically no sleep and overworking himself. It isn’t healthy and I’m tired of sitting and just watching.” 

Everyone looked down almost in shame, as if they didn’t think of doing something before. “Well, we can leave you guys alone for a bit, then. It’s no worries. Make sure he sleeps.” Woojin said, before Chan had walked out into the living room. “What’re you guys talking about?” He asked rubbing his eyes. Minho smiled up at him, shaking his head slowly. “Nothing. Come on let’s all go get ready for our schedule.” 

°°°

“Alright guys, I’m gonna head home now.” Minho said he finished going over the dance moves for the other members. After packing up his bags and stuff, he walked over towards Chan. “Hey, actually can you come with me? I need help with something.” 

Chan looked uneasy. “Do you need it tonight? I really need to finish up this new album..” Minho quickly shook his head. “No, I really need it tonight. Please?” The older sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Fine, fine, let me go get my stuff.”   
A ghost smile laid on Minho’s lips as Chan went to go get his things. 

Once the two were at the dorm, Chan turned to Minho with a frown. “What did you need now?” Minho hummed and looked around. “Before that, I’m hungry. Are you hungry? I’m gonna make some ramen for us.” Chan watched as Minho hurried to the kitchen before he could get a word in.   
If he were being honest, Chan was a little annoyed. He didn’t have time for Minho’s random games right now. He had to go finish the album, he was so close, just one more song to work on. But instead he was at the dorm with Minho and his antics. 

After around 15 minutes, Minho came out with two big bowls of ramen and joined Chan in the living room who had took it upon himself to turn the tv on. The younger set the bowl in front of Chan and sat next to him, digging in right away in his own food, almost missing the small “thank you” coming from Chan.   
After the ramen was finished, Minho got up and took them to the kitchen, returning back to the couch and quite literally flopping on Chan. “Minho jesus get up, didn’t you need me for something.”   
Minho looked up at him and frowned. “I’m full, let me rest for a bit."  
Chan looked like he was about to rip his hair out. “Minho come on. I don’t have time for this.” 

The younger finally got up and huffed childishly. “We both stink, come on let’s go shower.”   
Chan’s eyes flew open wide and stared at Minho. “Wh..what? Together? Minho isn’t that a little too much?” The younger laughed before walking away to the bathroom, turning the shower on letting the water heat up. A minute later he returned to Chan and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. “Not in a dirty way. Your mind needs a cleaning too. It’s a waste of water and time doing it separately. Now strip.” 

Chan just watched as Minho took his shirt off and continued. He couldn’t believe this was happening. The older quickly averted his eyes when Minho took his pants off, trying his best not to let the red rise to his face.  
“Do I gotta do it for you?” Chan snapped out of whatever was going through his head and quickly shook his head no. Slowly he took off his clothes and entered the shower. 

It was awkward. Minho was standing under the water rinsing out his hair that already had shampoo in it. After what seemed like forever, Minho finally stepped out from underneath the water and stared at the other. “Get your hair wet.” Chan asked no questions and went under the water, sighing at the feeling of hot water running down him, already feeling less sore than before. 

The sound of a bottle opening caught his attention and he looked at Minho who was pouring shampoo in his hands. “Just relax, yeah?” Chan nodded and then felt hands up in his hair, massaging his scalp. 

In any other situation, Chan would’ve thought that this was completely weird. But he couldn’t bring himself to when he felt so relaxed. Minho’s hands traveled down to his shoulders and started massaging there as well. 

A few minutes passed, and Minho’s hands stopped moving which almost made Chan whine at the loss. “Alright, we’re gonna waste hot water. Let's get out.” Minho had said and went to turn the water off. The two proceeded to wrap themselves in their own towels and head to their room and get dressed. 

Chan felt incredibly tired, and it was wrong. It was only 9 and he still had to work. Maybe some sort of energy drink would work. He started heading towards the door when a voice stopped him. “Where are you going?” Chan turned around and faced Minho who was frowning. “I’m feeling too tired, gonna go find a Monster or something to drink.”   
Minho frowned even more, if that was possible, and walked to grab Chans arm. “Nonono. You’re staying here. Lets watch a movie and cuddle.” Chan sighed knowing that he wasn’t getting out of this. “Fine fine.” 

Minho practically bounced to his bed and grabbed the laptop. He pulled up Netflix and put on Back to the Future. Chan joined him a second later and Minho was immediately by his side, practically cuddling him while both were sitting up against the wall. 

Not even 30 minutes later, Minho caught Chan starting to slowly close his eyes and get sleepier. He turned off the laptop ignoring Chans confused face and laid down, pulling the older with him. “Just go to sleep, Chan.” There was no response so Minho cuddled closer into Chan and felt himself get more tired by the minute. 

“Minho?” The younger looked up at Chan curiously. “Hm?” Chan smiled and brought his hand up to Minho’s face. “Thank you.” Minho grinned back at him and quickly went to give a peck kiss on his cheek. “You’re welcome. Now go to sleep.” 

The two soon both fell asleep in each others arms, getting a full night's rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof I'm so sorry that was probably horrible. I didn't have any clue what I was doing, so I was just going with the flow. But I hope it wasn't too terrible haha.   
> uwu


End file.
